Por ese hombre
by Lupita B
Summary: Edward y Jacob son grandes grandes amigos.Por una jugada del destino Edward pierde su mas grande tesoro, Bella. Pero que pasa cuando Jake tiene que decirle donde está y con quien. Perdurara su amistad a pesar de todo, o sera el fin de su amistad
1. Prologo

**Edward y Jake son grandes amigos, pero que pasara con su amistad cuando los dos se enamoran de la misma persona.**

**Se terminara su amistad o...**

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Y me encantan asi que solo juego con ellos...=)**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Llegue rendido, cansado de lamentar mi tristeza, había perdido todo lo que siempre había querido, llegue cansado de buscar, de buscar por todas partes a la única persona que había estado a mi lado. Me sentí tan solo, y desdichado, por fin comprendiendo lo que perdí.

Estaba tan solo, sin la única luz en mi vida, lamentándome lo idiota que había sido cuando una persona se acerco:

¿Señor le puedo tomar su orden? – Me pregunto con demasiada amabilidad, no supe si por su trabajo o por que verdaderamente necesitaba una atención así.

Si tan solo usted pudiera traerme lo que quiero, créame que ya se lo hubiera dicho, pero como no puede; ¡gracias no quiero nada! – Supe que estaba siendo descortés y grosero, pero en mi estado no pude evitarlo.

Traiga dos cafés por favor… - Escuche decir a alguien a mi espalda.

¿Jake, que haces aquí?- Pregunte con un tono que verdaderamente dejaba entre ver que no era necesaria la respuesta, porque la verdad no me interesaba.

…..

Créeme cuando te digo que ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño- me dijo con la mirada gacha – no le guardes rencor ¡Compréndelo! – Lo mire sin entender, que era lo que tenía que comprender, cuando lo que más quería lo había perdido y ahora sabía la razón.

Ese hombre solo vino a ocupar el vacío que en ella tu amor dejo – me dijo y pude ver en su rostro una emoción indescifrable, sinceramente me pregunte Por qué en sus ojos veía ¿rabia?, ¿tristeza? O acaso ¿Compasión y lastima? No supe distinguir pero…

Ella me dijo algo – Hablo de nuevo y me volví a concentrar en él

¿Cómo que ella había hablado con él?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso sabia donde estaba?

"_Dile que estoy muy bien, que fue mucho tiempo de soledad, dile que al fin hay alguien que piensa en mí, que tiene tiempo y que me muestra amor._

Fue entonces que mi mundo se vino abajo, ella no, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía haber alguien más en mi lugar, ¡ ¿Quién?

-**¡Él le miente!** – Le grite a Jacob otra vez, perdiendo el control - **¡El le mintió!** – Entonces no pude contener el dolor de haberla perdido y el coraje y odio a ese hombre que me la había robado.

-**¡Ese hombre robo!** – Le grite de nuevo a Jacob que me veía con lastima en los ojos, pero con un coraje naciendo de ellos - **¡El me la robo!** – Dije ahora sin contener mis lágrimas.

-**¡No lo culpes a él!** – Me dijo Jake con el coraje ahora más visto en sus facciones – **Edward ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor ¡Compréndelo! **– Lo mire fijamente, ¿Qué acaso no me comprendía él a mí? Perdí a la razón de mi vida sin embargo …

**-No lo dudes, ese hombre es tu amigo y … te quiere- **dijo en un susurro que escuche perfectamente, luego suspiro, cuando poco a poco me di cuenta de que era lo que trataba de decir.

¡¿Qué? NO, ESTO NO PUEDE… ESTO NO ES CIERTO…. ÉL NO… ELLOS NO… ELLA NO… MI BELLA… ELLA…

Lo mire fijamente, no podía ser posible, no, no… eso no era cierto… nuevamente hablo, pero hubiera mil veces preferido no haber lo escuchado…

-**¡ESE HOMBRE SOY YO!**

* * *

_Entre sueños y estrellas despierto pero como aun es de noche_

_sigo durmiendo, para que ese sueño se cumpla .._

_se haga realidad_

Ok, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor, si tienen alguna critica o comentario son muy bien aceptados. Soy nueva en esto y me gustaría saber su opinión.


	2. Ella es

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo los adoro y me encanta jugar con ellos. =)**

Hola... aquí dejo mi primer capi, espero poder actualizar por lo menos 2 veces a la semana o cada fin de semana.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **_**ELLA ES**_

- ¡Demonios! – Mi alarma resonaba sin ninguna misericordia en mi cuarto.

Perezosamente me levante para ver la hora y desafortunadamente no me gusto nada.

-¡Maldición!, las 7:30, ¡voy a llegar tarde! – me levante a toda prisa

Bueno yo soy Edward Cullen, tengo 22 años, estoy en mi cuarto año de mi carrera, estudio medicina y he decir, aunque peque de arrogante soy el tipo de chico que es popular, por así decirlo, aunque no es un titulo del que me sienta muy orgulloso ya que es algo que a la larga es mas fastidioso que divertido. Eso como resultado solo termina trayendo personas superficiales e interesadas. Y todo eso gracias a un prestigioso apellido, del que si estoy orgulloso.

Así es, los Cullen son reconocidos por los alrededores, gracias a mi padre, un gran Doctor y Cirujano del hospital central y aparte profesor de Anatomía en la facultad de Medicina, por lo que aparte de ser mi padre y mi amigo, también es mi profesor. Y en realidad nosotros no somos norteamericanos, ya hace 10 años que nos mudamos de Londres a la ciudad de Chicago, por lo que eso también quiere decir que no solo se reconoce a nuestra familia por el trabajo de mi papá sino también por nuestro prestigioso nombre traído desde la gran Bretaña.

Por fin cuando termine de arreglarme, pase por la cocina para tomar de la alacena una barra de trigo, (un gran desayuno ¿no?) tome mis cosas y las llaves de mi auto. Oh! Y se me olvido mencionar que vivo solo en mi propio departamento, así es hace dos años que soy independiente; bueno, algo… Porque pues aun cuento con el apoyo de mi padre aunque hago lo posible por, poco a poco hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

Bueno, después de un confortable viaje en mi querido Volvo llegue justo a tiempo a mi primera clase, y no es que rompa las normas de transito, pero digo tenía que llegar temprano ¿no?. Además ya me esperaba Jake, mi mejor amigo y sinceramente no quería ser el tema de sus burlas por llegar tarde, así que tuve que ir lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué paso hermano? Llegue antes que ¡tú! – dijo con un tono que llegaba a la burla.

-Ja, solo un día. Anoche no pude dormir tranquilo, Alice regreso a Londres – Dije recordando que ayer mi hermana menor se marcho.

-¡Ah! Si, - recordó Jake- Que tal su despedida; seguro lloraste como una nena- así es mi amigo un muy mal bromista.

-En realidad… ¡NO! – No pude evitar alzar la voz – Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi mamá –

-Cierto, Esme ha de estar muy triste, - puso su mano sobre mi hombro – pero seguro que se acostumbra rápido, tu mamá es muy fuerte. – Me animo

Por eso Jake es mi mejor amigo, porque siempre esta no solo para mí; si no para toda mi familia. Es una persona muy especial, aunque muchas veces arruina lo especial que es, como cuando es muy infantil. Pero bueno a pesar de todo cuento con él.

La mañana pasó sin ningún problema, y por fin era la hora del almuerzo. Aunque para mi mala suerte no podría disfrutarlo porque tenía que encontrar un libro en la biblioteca.

-Edward te espero en la cafetería, no tardes mucho amigo.- Me decía Jacob

-No, solo voy a la biblioteca, no me tardo.- Me desvié del camino por el que Jake se marchaba, cuando se me ocurrió algo - ¡Jake! – Mi amigo detuvo sus pasos girándose a donde yo estaba. – Si me tardo más de diez minutos, empieza tu almuerzo sin mi-

La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de no tardarme, el libro que iba a buscar, era mi editorial favorito, pero de repente se me ocurrió que si no estaba tal vez tendría que buscar uno que me pudiera servir y eso claramente me tomaría más tiempo. Jake no tenía por qué sufrir por mi culpa.

De camino a la biblioteca, mucha gente me saludaba, aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de quienes eran, algunos.

-"Hola Edward"; "Adiós Edward"- De verdad que me gustaría recordar todos esos rostros y sus nombres, pero por más que lo intentara no podía más que sonreír falsamente para evitar ser un grosero. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando por enésima vez me hablaban en el camino.

- Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás?- Afortunadamente a esta persona sí que la conocía.

- Hola Tanya - Tanya es hija de uno de los doctores colaboradores y amigo de mi padre en el hospital, así que de ahí que también ella este en la facultad de medicina. – Estoy bien, y ¿tu? ¿Cómo estás?- ¡Demonios! Debí morderme la lengua y no preguntar nada, ¡Tenía prisa!

Aunque Tanya era una gran chica, ella como yo contábamos con el reconocimiento de la mayoría de las personas gracias a nuestros padres, así que también ella era agobiada por personas con poco sentido común. Solo se acercaban a nosotros por el reconocimiento de los demás como nuestros amigos. Aunque su problema era peor. En fin.

-Bien, gracias y ¿a dónde vas? – me pregunto con un tono algo curioso.

-He… a la biblioteca – Le respondí algo cortante, la verdad es que no quería entretenerme más. Y aunque por un momento creí que me acompañaría no fue así.

-¡Ah! ¡Que te vaya bien! – Se dio la media vuelta dejándome solo en un parpadeo.

Seguí mi camino pensando en la extraña reacción de Tanya, porque vaya que muy raro. Una vez en la biblioteca, me concentre en lo que tenía que hacer. Buscar el libro no me llevo ningún tiempo, podía alcanzar a Jake en la cafetería. Pero cuando camine entre los pasillos, vi a una chica intentado alcanzar algún libro de la parte alta del estante. La verdad no sé como quería alcanzarlo si era obvio que su estatura no la ayudaba en nada. Me acerque lentamente, observando a la pequeña chica tratando de alcanzar su libro dando pequeños saltitos que la hacían ver algo graciosa. Aunque debía admitir que a simple vista, su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado le hacía juego a su esbelta figura. Me pare justo detrás de ella.

- Te ayudo – Le dije en un susurro junto a su oído. Lo que provoco que se asustara y tropezara hacía atrás dándome un golpe en el estomago con su codo. Aun así pude sostenerla antes de que se callera.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. – Me dijo, algo apenada.

- No tienes porque disculparte, fui yo el que te espanto. Perdón – Le dije con una sonrisa apenada también.

-Descuida, - Me sonrío de vuelta.

Ahora que la podía ver de frente, me quede congelado en mi lugar, no podía apartar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, tan expresivos y tan sinceros en una primera impresión. Era tan bella, su sonrisa tan hermosa. La verdad es que no encontraba palabras para describirla.

-¡Eh! Te sientes bien, - Me pregunto algo confusa, sin embargo yo no podía hablar aún - ¡Hay no! Te hice daño ¿verdad? Por favor discúlpame, quieres ir a la enfermería. Te duele algo.

-No…- Fue imposible para mi seguir hablando, lo que tenía frente a mí, verdaderamente era una belleza. Unos ojos color chocolate, me robaron el aliento con la intensidad de esa mirada, y una media sonrisa hizo volar a mí corazón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, - Me dijo la chica frente a mí, con un tono de preocupación. Su voz me hizo regresar desde donde esos ojos me habían enviado, y pude entonces disfrutar de la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto.

-Sí...i he, estoy bien. No fue nada, enserio. – Le sonreí, amablemente, y ella me respondió de la misma manera.- Soy Edward,… Edward Cullen. – Le ofrecí mi mano como muestra de saludo.

-Yo soy Bella,… - Sus ojos brillaron de una manera que hizo estremecer a mi corazón. - Es decir. Soy Isabella, Isabella Swan,… Pero llámame Bella, me gusta más.

- El gusto es mío Bella, - Me incline para besar su mejilla, pero su rose con mi mano, causo una sensación de electrizante en mí. Separamos rápidamente nuestras manos.

- Bueno, quieres que te ayude con tu libro, al parecer tenias problemas- Le ofrecí amablemente.

- Si claro, es ese de ahí. – Me señalo el libro que intentaba alcanzar.

- Ok- Para mí no requirió bastante esfuerzo, solo tuve que estirar un poco mí brazo. – Aquí tienes. En que semestre vas, este es un libro para los cursos avanzados. Y sinceramente no te había visto por aquí. – Tomo el libro de mis manos

- Gracias, y pues yo no estudio medicina, sin embargo necesito esta bibliografía, es para un proyecto que estoy haciendo.- Mientras me decía todo eso, ella ya revisaba el índice alfabético del libro.

- Ok. – eso realmente me causo un hueco en la boca del estomago, al parecer no tendría la oportunidad de verla nuevamente.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Volvió a llamar mi atención, Bella me miraba con rostro amable. – Digo he… si no te moleta claro.

- No, por supuesto que no me molesta, - Le dije de manera muy exagerada – dime

-Bueno, he yo… sabes cómo puedo hacer para que me presten este libro por un par de días. - De pronto sus palabras me dieron la excusa perfecta para volver a verla.

- Si no te preocupes, yo… yo te ayudo – Le dije no tan convencido de que aceptara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Solo espera un momento, yo también tengo que buscar un libro.

- Ok, yo espero. Gracias por tu ayuda Edward- Mi nombre saliendo de su boca, me hacia estremecer.

Mientras yo buscaba mi libro, Bella se concentro en leer algo en el libro que tenia, en el aria de lectura de la biblioteca. Cuando por fin logre encontrarlo me acerque a ella, y le pedí me prestara el libro.

-Buenos días Señor Banner, - Salude amablemente al bibliotecario

-Buenos días Edward, que necesitas hoy-

-Estos libros, por favor puedo tenerlos durante 4 días, es que necesito repasar algunos conceptos algo complicados.

-Claro, mmm… - Concentro su atención en el libro que Bella necesitaba y su expresión cambio a una más seria. – Edward tu padre dono esta bibliografía, estoy seguro que tiene una copia adicional. No crees que sería mejor que se la pidieras a él.

-He… Enserio, no sabía – Le dije realmente sorprendido, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue la expresión de sorpresa de Bella. – Eh de igual forma, puedes prestármelo, seguro que el libro está en el hospital. Ya sabes como es mi papá; además que no tengo mucho tiempo para poder verlo y menos para ir al hospital.

-Está bien igual, es de la escuela. Solo era una sugerencia por el tiempo. – Me hizo el registro de los libros en el sistema y luego me los fio para poder llevarlos.

En todo el momento que tardamos en el registro de los libros y en salir de la biblioteca, Bella solo tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. No quise interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera pensando y una vez fuera de la biblioteca le extendí el libro que necesitaba.

-¿Sucede algo? – Le dije no muy convencido de si debía hacerlo o no.

-Eh,… mm no bueno es solo que, si tú también necesitas el libro porque me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar. Su seño estaba un poco fruncido, una señal de que tal vez estaba ¿molesta?- Digo si toda tu amabilidad fue para que yo te diera el libro, eres un patán, además si tu papá tiene un libro como este tú no lo necesitas. – Hablaba tan rápido que casi no pude entenderle. Aunque me causaba algo de risa su ¿molestia?; si estaba molesta y porque cree que yo me quedare con el libro.

-Espera, espera… mm yo saque este libro de la biblioteca a mi nombre para que tú pudieras llevártelo. – Le sonreí, aunque la verdad lo que quería era reírme. - Así no tendrías tantos problemas, toma…

Le extendí el libro, y pude ver como de un momento a otro su rostro cambio de coraje a vergüenza, y pude ver con gran admiración como sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo realmente muy hermoso. Que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran aun más, y como si no fuera poco la piel de su cuello y orejas cambiaban al mismo rojo de sus mejillas. Simplemente divina.

-Perdona… ¿Qué?- Me pregunto algo sorprendida, jajá tal vez debí decirle cual era el plan. – Estas diciendo que…

-Así es, puedes llevarte el libro por cuatro días. - Le volví a sonreír.

-Pero no me conoces, no puedes hacer eso. – Dijo bastante confundida.

-Ah pero eso podemos arreglarlo, jajá, - le sonreí pícaro a mi desconocida. – Que tal que nos vemos aquí el viernes y te invito a comer, si no tienes nada que hacer claro. – Dije esperando no ser demasiado obvio, esperado volver a verla de nuevo. - ¿Qué dices?

-He… pu…es la verdad… es-s que no se, mm te agradezco mucho tu amabilidad pero – Parecía tener conflicto con algo. – He…

-Oh vamos, no pasa nada. Si no quieres, está bien. – Creo que mi decepción ante su posible respuesta no emitida fue muy obvia. –

-¡No! Si quiero, solo que bueno… tienes que admitir que esto es muy raro, yo soy una extraña que acabas de conocer y así me confías el libro que seguramente a mí no me habrían prestado y pues…- jajá se veía demasiado linda - Esta bien, el viernes nos vemos por aquí… y después pues ya veremos.

-Ya esta, - Genial, pensé – y ya tienes que irte oh… puedo invitarte a desayunar.

-Mm. Pues no tengo prisa, pero creo que ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo y pues tú tienes que ir a clases. Así que no se… no quiero interrumpir. – Me dijo

-Por supuesto que no – dije con mas efusividad de la que debía- Vamos

Juntos caminamos hacia la cafetería, platicando sobre porque necesitaba ese libro; la verdad jamás me imagine que ella estuviera en la facultad de literatura. Sin embargo me sorprendió aun más que en su proyecto de una de redacción tuviera que hacer una investigación sobre el área de medicina. Siempre pensé que se enfocaban en escribir reportes literarios y todo eso. Cuando por fin llegamos a la cafetería, pude ver a Jake en una mesa prácticamente al centro de esta, estaba acompañado con otros chicos entre ellos Mike, que no tardo en decirle que ya me encontraba ahí. A lo que mi amigo rápidamente volteo para poder ver donde era que estaba. Y por lo que pude ver en su rostro, mostraba algo de curiosidad. Le sonreí de manera triunfal. Y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Me hablo con la mano sin embargo yo no pensaba acercarme a esa mesa con Bella. Para nada. Le indique a Jacob me sentaría en una mesa que alcance a ver estaba vacía, le indique a Bella donde sentarnos y fui a la barra a comprar lo que desayunaríamos.

-Vaya hermano, de donde sacaste a esa chica, jamás la había visto por aquí. – me dijo Jake parado a un lado de mí, no me di cuenta de cuando llego ahí

-De la biblioteca – Me reí de su expresión. – A si es amigo, estaba en la biblioteca. Pero te cuento al rato ¿Si?

-Pero por supuesto que me tienes que contar. Ella es muy linda. – Me dijo volteando a donde ella estaba. Cuando hice lo mismo con la bandeja en mis manos, me di cuenta de que Bella bajaba la mirada.

Camine hacia ella con una sonrisa en mi rostro, a lo que ella me correspondió con la que podía asegurar la más linda desde que la encontré en la biblioteca. Acerque la bandeja con todo lo que compre y nos pusimos a desayunar. La mañana realmente se me hizo muy corta, cuando me di cuenta habíamos terminado con la comida y ella se levantaba diciendo que era demasiado tarde. La guie hacia la salida de la facultad, y nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos en viernes, para poder entregar el libro. Me ofrecí a llevarla a donde tenía que ir, pero lamentablemente rechazo la invitación,y por un buen motivo debo decir, yo aun no terminaba mis clases. Cuando regrese, Jacob me esperaba en la entrada del salón de nuestra siguiente clase.

-Bien, quiero saber quién es esa chica – De verdad que Jake a veces es mas metiche que Alice, y eso que ella es mi hermana, y ¡sobre todo niña!

-Pues ella es…- Me perdí en mis pensamientos recordando sus hermosos ojos chocolate, profundos y expresivos. - _** ELLA ES, la chica de la que Edward Cullen se acaba de enamorar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ... si en algún momento se volvió incoherente acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo

Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible... =)

LUPIX


	3. Conociendonos

**Hay por fin otra vez estoy por aquí, jaja bueno siempre estoy pero por fin termine el segundo capitulo.**

**Sinceramente espero que les guste, por que batalle bastante para sacarlo, por que escribía y escribía y no me gustaba, hasta que por fin QUEDO!**

**jajaja bueno ahora solo espero sus comentarios buenos o malos les agradecería que comentaran... ya saben para mejorar el trabajo**

**DIS: Los personajes no son míos, pero sinceramente agradezco a Stephanie Meyer por haberlos creado. La historia si es mía jiji**

**LUPIXI =D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 CONOCIÉNDONOS**

Los días pasaron, y yo estaba ansioso de que ya fuera viernes para poder ver a Bella, desde que la conocí no había dejado de pensar en ella, se aparecía constantemente hasta en mis sueños. Verdaderamente me había hechizado. Durante los siguientes tres días que habían pasado realmente me sentí frustrado, todo lo que en un momento tenía que hacer era opacado por la imagen de una castaña de ojos chocolates convirtiéndome en un verdadero idiota.

_Flashback_

_- De verdad estás jodido amigo._

_- ¡Cállate Jake! – No iba a admitirlo, pero mi amigo tenía razón. Estaba jodidamente enamorado._

_- Bueno deja que disfrute de este momento…. Jajaja – seguía Jake riendo a costa mia._

_- La verdad, - empecé – de verdad no sé lo que me sucede amigo, todo lo que hago simple y sencillamente es pensar en ella, - pase una de mis manos por mi rebelde cabello como muestra de lo estresado que estaba._

_- Bueno supongo que…. – se quedo pensando un momento- y aunque suene cursi, a eso que experimentaste se llama Amor a primera vista - Termino con una estridente carcajada… lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez de verdad mi amigo había perdido la cordura. Sin embargo…._

_- ¡Jake! No ayudas amigo… eso es prácticamente imposible…. Jamás nunca…. Alguien me había hecho sentir algo tan intenso…. Pero no creo que para nada sea amor, … por dios solo la he visto una vez. .. – Termine .. algo sofocado al darme cuenta de las cosas. De verdad era un completo idiota, diciendo idioteces (valga la redundancia)_

_- Edward… - me hablo con una ligera nota de seriedad . Algo que me saco totalmente de onda. Jake serio (si claro) - amigo, tal vez solo estas impresionado, soy sincero cuando te digo que la chica es linda yextrañamente no se parece a las chicas con las que normalmente solemos pasar el tiempo, - se interrumpió cuando creo yo vio mi expresión de poco entendimiento a sus palabras._

_- Lo que quiero decir -continuo - es que Eddie tal vez lo que te atrae de esa chica es su apariencia, totalmente diferente a las chicas que suelen ser nuestras "amigas", me entiendes - dijo como si de verdad le estuviera preguntando a un niño. - Solo intenta conocerla, tal vez te decepcione y regreses a la normalidad. - Dijo con un ademan de manos demasiado dramático_

_Fin Flashback_

A decir verdad Jake tenia razón, tal vez lo que debería hacer era conocerla y luego tal vez tener una resolución mas clara de lo que sentía. Y quien sabe, tal vez eso me haría regresar a la normalidad.

Entonces aquí estaba, esperando en la biblioteca a la chica que había estado apareciendo en mi cabeza durante casi toda la semana. Había llegado mas temprano de lo que usualmente llego, estaba un poco ansioso por volverla a ver, y mientras mas avanzaban los minutos en el reloj de mi mano y en el de la pared, (el cual no dejaba de ver para comprobar que realmente estuviera sincronizado con el mio; _loco lo sé_ ) mas gente fue llegando a la escuela, y se pasaban frente a mi solo frutando mi espera.

Ya sabia que tenia que ir a clase, pero también era consiente de que la parte irresponsable de mi conciencia me decía que no importaba no entrar a clases , que tenia que esperarla. Ja pronto llego alguien que lucho contra esa parte irresponsable de mi cabeza. A sí es Jake, venia hacia mi con sus andares despreocupados y con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

- Ja! sabia que te encontraría aquí. Estas peor que Alice en cambios de temporada, en el centro comercial. - Dijo burlan doce de mi.

- Exageras, pero si estoy algo nervioso. -Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Amigo, te doy un consejo. - He! Jake dando consejos .RARO- Deberías ser mas paciente, puedes espantar a la chica. Y dudo que sea lo que quieres. Vamos a clase y cuando termine regresas a esperar. Para entonces tal vez ya este aquí.

-... - Nuevamente tenía razón. - Esta bien, vamos, dije rendido a su consejo.

La clase se me hizo exageradamente lenta. Ya empezaba a impacientarme y me dolía el pie de tanto temblarlo de desesperación. Tres veces el profesor me llamo la atención por el poco interes a su clase, pero no podia evitarlo. Solo quería salir de ahí, y corroborar lo que venia pensando estos días. Que esa chica era tan hermosa como la había estado soñando. Cuando por fin termino recogí mis cosas lo mas rápido posible y me encamine hacia la biblioteca. Pero me lleve una gran desilusión al entrar y no encontrarla. La espere un par de minutos y mas enfadado fui a la clase que seguía, esto me estaba empezando a parecer estúpido, tal vez no debería darle tanta importancia. Igual no habíamos quedado de vernos a ninguna hora, y tal vez a ella no le importaba tanto como a mi. Igual y esperaba no verme de nuevo. ¡Maldición, tal vez era eso! ¡Y yo haciéndome ilusiones!

Ya en mi clase, me puse a pensar que Jake tenia razón desde el principio. Tal vez solo me impresiono el darme cuenta que no se parecía físicamente para nada a las chicas con las que solíamos estar. Además solo la vi una vez. Debería olvidarme de ella, y asegurarme de que había entregado el libro. Si eso haría una vez que terminara la clase.

Durante toda la mañana y al finalizar cada una de mis clases. Pasaba por la biblioteca a revisar que el libro ya hubiera sido devuelto. Y aunque me estuve mentalizando a mi mismo que lo importante era el libro. Muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza de encontrarme con ella. Ya faltando una hora para terminar, estaba mas que enojado, no solo por que hubiera hecho de idiota toda la mañana, sino que también Jacob se la paso riendo a mi costa, todo el tiempo que podía. Fui por ultima vez a la biblioteca, con Jake pisando mis talones, según el por que no creía que solo fuera a revisar que el libro estuviera ahí. No quería decirle nada a mi amigo pero sus constante burlas me estaban exasperando, y por si no fuera poco, Tanya venia justo en nuestra dirección con una sonrisa algo arrogante es su rostro.

- Hola chicos, - dijo obstruyendo nos el paso. Se acerco a mi, y me abrazo fuertemente por el cuello. - Eddie, por que traes esa cara alégrate, por fin es fin de semana - gruñí, y pude ver por el rabillo de ojo que Jake aguantaba una carcajada. Solo a el le permitía llamarme Eddie.

- Tanya llevo prisa, por favor... - Le dije y sutilmente me deshice de su abrazo. Cuando levante la vista hacia el frente vi algo que me dejo totalmente fuera de mi. Bella estaba frente a mí con el libro entre sus manos justo sobre su pecho. Le sonrei, y con muy poco cuidado hice a un lado a Tanya.

- ¡Bella! - dije, y pude ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro, lo que me hizo olvidar todo el estrés del día al ver esa hermosa imagen frente a mí

- Hola Edward, he... he tra-traído el libro - dijo mientras me ofrecía el libro. Y en un instante me perdí en sus ojos, eran igual de hermosos como los recordaba, su sonrojo se hizo mas notorio, y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientra me libraba de su hechizante mirada, bajándola al suelo. Igual no despegue mi vista de ella, sumergiéndome, nuevamente en su hermoso rostro. Tome el libro de sus manos, rozar su piel con la mía una especie de carga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo . Algo que no paso desapercibido para ella tampoco, por que levanto sus ojos nuevamente hacia mi, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa mas linda que yo hubiera visto nunca. Sin embargo tanta magia no podía durar para siempre y menos si Tanya se encontraba a tu alrededor.

-¿Quien es ella Edward?, ¿ No eres de por aquí, cierto? - Dijo Tanya con un tono de voz poco cortes, algo que me hizo enojar nuevamente. Por que le hablaba así a este ángel. Jake carraspeo, haciendce notar también.

- Bella, ellos son Tanya Denalli, mi compañera y el es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo.- A lo que Tanya solo pudo hacer un a seco asentimiento de cabeza, mostrando sus malos modales, sin embargo Jake se acerco a ella con una sincera sonrisa en sus rostros. A la que ella respondió igual, ofreciendo su mano para saludar a Jake.

- Mucho gusto, mm Edward, - dijo volviéndose a mi - mm no quise molestar, gracias por el libro. - Dijo y creo que no me gusto su comentario, me olía a despedida.

- Oh, no interrumpes, en realidad Tanya y yo nos vinimos a despedir de Edward, - Dijo Jake y no pude estar mas agradecido por su grandiosa idea. - Fue un placer conocerte, pero esta señorita y yo nos vamos, no es así Tanya. - Me gire hacia ellos y vi que Jake halaba a Tanya de un brazo,

- ¿ Que?, - dijo como si no entendiera.

- Nos vemos amigo. - Dijo y se llevo a Tanya por el brazo aun con la duda dibujada en sus facciones.

- Eso fue raro,- Dijo Bella, volviendo a llamar mi atención.

- No así son ellos. - Dije con una sonrisa, me sonrió de vuelta. Suspire dramáticamente - Pensé, que no vendrías.

- He.. - se sonrojo de nuevo. - eh... bueno yo no... no quería interrumpir tu... tu clase - medio balbuceo pero pude entenderla perfectamente. Sin embargo su comentario me dejo algo descolocado, ella no quería interrumpir mi clase, pero inconscientemente lo hizo. De repente me dieron muchas ganas de reír por lo absurdo de la situación, ella había llegado tarde para no tener que interrumpir mis clases y yo estuve a punto de tirar la toalla por su falta de interés, que en realidad no era falta de interés, sino preocupación por causar molestias. Contuve con mucha fuerza la estridente carcajada, no quería que pensara que estaba loco. - ¿Que?.. - me pregunto confusa.

- Nada, por que mejor no vamos a entregar el libro y luego te invito a comer, - le pregunte esperando una respuesta positiva, claro

- Esta bien - me dijo regalándome esa hermosa sonrisa de ángel. - Vamos

Una vez dejamos resuelto lo del libro, fuimos hacia el estacionamiento, le pregunte a Bella, si había venido en su auto y afortunadamente no lo hizo, al parecer una de sus amigas la trajo hasta aquí, lo que me hizo tener un esperanza al pensar que tal ves ella recordaba que ya la había invitado a comer y quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Una vez en mi auto, fuimos directo a la plaza que quedaba muy cerca de Central Park. El lugar no era para nada elegante, sin embargo parecía como si Bella estuviera nerviosa por algo, pense que tal vez no le gustaba el lugar, y yo por ella estaria abierto a cualquier sugerencia, solo quería pasar tiempo con ella.

- ¿No te gusta el lugar? - le pregunte, realmente preocupado por haber perdido puntos, en vez de haberlos ganado

- No, por supuesto que no - Me dijo agachando su mirada, algo que me había dado cuenta que hacia cada vez que estaba algo nerviosa - lo que pasa es que... -

- ¡BELLA! - la llamo alguien desde dentro del local.

-..hay...nooo - se volteo a quien la mujer que la había llamado. Suspiro dramáticamente. Y yo cada vez entendía menos.

- ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunte realmente preocupado - La conoces - Le dije refiriéndome a la señora que salia detrás del mostrador para acercarse a nosotros

- No.. mmm .. no y si la conozco .. - me sonrió de una manera dulce - vamos, ella es mi mamá te la presentare.

- ¿Tu mamá? - Con razón se puso nerviosa, jaja ella ya conocía este lugar y yo que quería impresionarla. Me reí internamente de mí.

Caminamos hasta donde nos estaba esperando la mamá de Bella, detrás de ella yo parecía estar muy tranquilo, pero la verdad es que me ponía nervioso el hecho de que ella también estaba nerviosa cuando su mamá la llamo. Tal vez a su mamá no le gustaba verla con chicos o algo así. Decidí dar la mejor impresión y sonreí amablemente.

- Bella, que haces por aquí tan temprano, creí que estabas es la biblioteca o algo así.

- Si mamá, he fui a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca, que Edward me presto, luego el me invito a comer y pues- le dijo y de repente se callo como recordando algo

- ¡Por cierto! - se volvió a mi con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. - El es Edward mamá, un amigo. - Me presento a lo que yo amablemente me acerque ofreciendo mi mano como saludo. - Edward ella es Rene, mi mamá.

- Mucho gusto señora - Le dije muy amablemente.

- Oh, por favor no me digas señora, soy RENE- Me dijo con un puchero, que yo había visto algunas veces en el rostro de Seth y el tenia solo 5 años. Luego sonrió amablemente - El gusto también es mío, pero pasa ahora mismo te atendemos. Bella dale la carta a Edward, por favor.

Después de repasar dos veces la carta, la verdad es que todo lo que había en la carta parecía bastante apetitoso, no podía decidirme por lo que le pedí a Bella un consejo sobre el mejor platillo del local. En un principio se vio extrañada por mi sugerencia, pero después de meditarlo un poco, me comento que su papá hacia una lasaña estupenda. Algo que me extraño, por que pensé que su mamá era la que cocinaba en ese lugar. Una vez decidido que íbamos a comer, fue a decirle a su mamá que era lo que queríamos y regreso a la mesa donde estábamos con dos jugos en sus manos.

- Bien, que lugar tan cómodo ya hace tiempo que quería venir aquí, mi hermana venia muy a menudo y tenia curiosidad por saber si la comida era tan buena como decía. - Le comente como si nada, - aunque es raro que sea de tus papás.

- Jaja, si supongo que no lo esperabas. - dijo desviando su mirada hacia la caja donde estaba su mamá dando la cuenta a los comensales que estaban a punto de irse.

- Entonces tu padre es el que cocina y tu mamá se ocupa de la caja, por lo que veo. - Dije haciendo notar lo obvio, sin embargo no quería que se mantuviera callada.

- Si, bueno algo extraño no que mi papá sea el que cocina en vez de mi mamá, pero la verdad es que ella no ... jiji - dejo salir una risilla entre dientes - no sabe cocinar, jaja por eso se ocupa de las cuentas.

- jajaja ¿enserio?, vaya eso es algo fuera de lo común, - dije encogiendo mis hombros como restando importancia al asunto

Luego de estar haciendo bromas sobre el hecho de que su padre fuera el cocinero de aquel lugar, su mamá se acerco a nosotros con la comida que Bella había pedido. Mientras comíamos platicamos sobres su carrera, y sobre el hecho de que sus padres fueran dueños de aquel restaurante, a pesar de que Charlie, como le había llamado ella a su padre, era el antiguo jefe de policía de Forks, de donde ellos eran. Al parecer cuando Bella decidió que quería estudiar una carrera, la escuela que le ofrecía un plan de estudios de acuerdo a lo que ella quería estaba aquí en Chicago, por lo que sus padres decidieron mudarse con ella, y con el retiro de Charlie invertir en este local, (lo que a mi punto de vista fue la mejor idea que pudieron haber tenido, por que esa era la lasaña mas buena que había comido nunca, incluyendo la de Esme). Sin duda alguna eran una familia muy unida, y por lo que me pude dar cuenta sus padres la querían mucho, ya que ni su mamá, ni siquiera su papá dejaban de dar miradas algo furtivas en nuestra dirección, (así es Charlie, se asomaba "discretamente" por la ventana redonda de la puerta de la cocina, para mirar primero a Rene y luego a nosotros). Bella parecía no prestar atención a este hecho, sin embargo a mi me ponía algo nervioso.

Cuando terminamos de comer, pedí la cuenta pero Bella se resistía a que pagara alegando que sus padres tenían que alimentarla, algo que me causo mucha gracia, sin embargo no iba a dejar que a mi si me alimentaran sus padres, si ni siquiera me conocian. En fin deje que ella ganara esta vez, o bueno por lo menos eso creía ella, por que cuando le dije que la invitaba a dar un paseo por el central park, fue a avisar a su padre que regresaria luego por lo que entro a la cocina, momento que aproveche para convenser a Rene de que me cobrara la cuenta, ya que de haber ido a otro restaurante igual yo habria pagado la cuenta por que yo invité a Bella a comer. Sin embargo yo no sabia que el lugar que había elegido era de sus padres. Sin embargo me di cuenta de que lo necia que me había parecido Bella lo había heredado de su mamá por que se resistía mucho con lo de la cuenta, jaja por lo que me vi obligado a utilizar lo que Alice llamaba su arma mortal, que era esa cara de cachorrito castigado, y Rene me estaba cobrando la cuenta. Cuando Bella salió ni cuenta se dio de ese hecho, así que nos fuimos tranquilamente.

El parque no estaba muy lejos por lo que caminamos hasta el, nos sentamos en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol y así transcurrió toda la tarde hablando de ella, de mi, de mi familia, de la larga linea familiar de doctores y del hecho que ese era un motivo por el que yo estudiara medicina, aparte de que a mi me gustaba claro.

Prácticamente no la pasamos CONOCIÉNDONOS durante el resto de la tarde.

* * *

_¿Que por qué escribo?_

_Porque lo necesito._

_Porque creo que todos lo necesitamos. Escribirlas, leerlas o imaginarlas. Porque están dentro de nosotros, porque son parte de nosotros._

_ Porque nosotros somos historias dentro de historias dentro de historias, y cada una de ellas esconde cientos, no, miles de aventuras que emocionan a cientos de personas y que se funden con sus_

_ miles de historias para dar lugar a millones de nuevas ideas. _

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy... jiji prometo que estas vacaciones actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda... jiji **

**igual como ya comente arriba espero sus comentarios ... buenos o malos no importa... **

**SALUDOS CHICAS (OS)**

**Por cierto ha: Elizabeth Rivers ...etzelita ...leydi15 **

**agradezco sinceramente el que me hayan puesto en su lista de favoritos.. me emociona demasiado **

**el que hayan estado interesadas en mi FIC...**

**!MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS =D¡**


End file.
